


pretty reckless

by inferablefiend



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Reyder, Trouble, don't you, first time writing for reyder, love his laugh, reckless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inferablefiend/pseuds/inferablefiend
Summary: Iliana is irresponsible. The things she does to get Reyes' attention defines her as reckless, not that she minds.





	pretty reckless

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Kadara Mix for further inspiration.

I approached the Outcast guard with one thing in mind. Beating her to a bloody pulp and seeing how she liked it.

Of course, this was a half-baked plan and I never thought things through if I could help it. It would only go to show the stupidity that surrounded my plan rather what I thought was bravery.

When I first arrived on the port, some poor man was being beaten. I tried to step in, but the guard brandished her gun in my face which made me back off. Now it was different. 

I just saw the same guard go into Kralla’s Song without her gun, assumingly off duty. I followed her, sat down and offered to buy her a drink. The off duty guard barely gave me a second glance until my fist connected to the side of her head.

Damn. My hand tingled funny. Oh. Oh! Shit, I hit the skull rather than the squishy nature of her cheek. “Whoa, whoa! Wasn’t me. It was… him,” I said, pointing to the krogan behind her.

“You’re that bitch who tried to step into the-” My hand connected with her face again. 

“Fuck, I’m so sorry. I don’t know why it keeps doing that.”

The guard pulled out a knife. “Hey. Whoa. I guess never brings fists to a knife fight,” I joked, laughing nervously.

“Bitch, I’m going to cut you.” 

“Hey, so my name is Iliana or you know, Pathfinder would work. I don’t think bitch is a very nice name and my mother always said-” I bent my torso in half to avoid being cut in the stomach. “Shit. Do you think you could let me speak first?”

The guard assumed her relentless attack on me. I barely blocked the knife from cutting into my soft skin. I bent down unexpectedly and swept the feet out from underneath the guard. “Some help here, Umi?” Ana asked, breathlessly.

“I believe you started this, Pathfinder,” Umi said and started washing her counter as if she didn’t have a care in the world.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Can I at least get your name?” I wheeled back, blocking the knife coming at my face with an arm.

“Chrissy!” one of the helpful, drunk patrons yelled out.

“Well, Chrissy,” I said with a grunt, “mind letting me get some swings in? How am I supposed-” Chrissy’s free hand collided with Ana’s cheek.

“-to get a punch in if you keep swinging your knife around like that?” I was pretty sure she was bleeding. Right? Wait, was I bleeding? It only took a second to stupidly check, but in that second, the knife was plunged into my right shoulder.

The funny thing about being stabbed… it doesn’t hurt at first. First you look down and there it is. Buried half-way to the hilt. Blood sluggishly soaking your clothes and then it trickles down your arm. “You stabbed me,” I said, mouth open in an O. “You fucking stabbed me.”

As Chrissy returned to her friends, I went down on one knee. I couldn’t pull it out or risk bleeding to death. I needed to find Lexi and to go onto the Tempest profusely bleeding from a limb the second time this week, she would fucking kill me. Honestly, I would rather just deal with my own rudimentary skills.

And when I say rudimentary, I mean no skills.

“You know, if you wanted to propose, you could’ve just asked,” a voice said in front of me. I looked up and gave Reyes a sloppy grin.

“Think you could help me? It’s starting to sting a bit.” Reyes gripped my left shoulder and hauled me up.

“You’ve become pretty reckless, Iliana,” he said as I dripped a trail of blood back to the Tempest. Which admittedly was the closest place with a medbay.

“How else am I supposed to contact you in case things go south? I just look for trouble and there you are.” Reyes’ laughter was the reason I kept coming back.

“You, my dear, are trouble.”


End file.
